1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally a the method and apparatus for electrical muscle stimulation for various applications, including reconstructive cardiac surgery, and relates particularly to a method and apparatus for improving the function of a long-term muscle stimulating implant electrode.
2. Related Art
While much of prior art muscle stimulation techniques has been applied to cardiac muscles, other types of muscles have also been used, including those transplanted from one area of the body to another to improve the performance of an organ. One form of muscle stimulation apparatus for assisting cardiac muscle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,205 ('205 patent), issued Apr. 8, 1988, to Juan C. Chachques, et al., and assigned to Medtronic, Inc. (also Assignee of the present invention).
The above identified '205 patent includes identification of a large group of related U.S. patent documents and other publications which provide a thorough identification of the background of the muscle stimulation art and are incorporated by reference in the present disclosure to provide suitable orientation information for practicing the present invention.
A problem associated with prior art muscle stimulation methods is determining a suitable location for placement of muscle stimulation electrodes which is close to the nerve branch to cause good excitability of the nerve and hence muscle, yet not so close that damage to the nerve occurs.